headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
South Korea
South Korea (Korean: 대한민국 / Daehan Minguk) is the first character in the game. He is instantly unlocked upon downloading the game. He is a 0.5 star opponent in Arcade. If you have any questions about the character South Korea, please ask them here. __TOC__ Playing style As a CPU, South Korea is the slowest of all. His Jump is also really low, which makes him unable to deflect several Power Shots. He only very rarely uses Dash and Kick and he plays very defensively. He usually spends quite a big part of the match in front of his goal. He never kicks the opponent unless he is also going for the ball or tries to counter his opponents' power shots. Appearance South Korea has black, spiky hair, big black eyes with a grey tint and small ears. He also has an angry face expression and not really any chin at all. His mouth and nose are small as well. Power Shot: My Shot South Korea's Power Shot is called "My Shot". South Korea shoots the ball horizontally towards the opponent at high speed. The ball is cloaked in a blue aura. If the opponent does not counter it, he will get pushed back into his own goal and the ball will bounce off the opponent's head. Power shot animation The character's power shot animation is the time between the start of his/her power shot until the end of it. *South Korea's power shot animation is ± 2s. Costume South Korea does not have a standard costume. Unlock Requirements (Extremely Easy) Download Head Soccer/Automatic Unlock Tips and Tricks South Korea's Power Shot is very easy to block and Counter. To counter, you must jump at the right time and kick. A better way to stop it is to jump right in front of South Korea to block the shot and to make the ball go into South Korea's own goal. This isn't hard, and it only requires some practice, but if you know how it works, you will see that South Korea is one of the worst Characters in Head Soccer. However, you mustn't get too close, or the ball will go along with your body and you will get knocked into the goal with the ball, making him not quite the worst in the whole game. History Collage Click here to see South Korea's collage. Trivia *South Korea is the very first character in the game. *He is the first Asian Character in the game. *The makers of Head Soccer - D&D Dream Corp. - are from South Korea, that's why the first character in the game is South Korea. *His creator and Voice Actor is Kyoung Min Kim. *When facing him as a CPU in a match, he will remarkably seldom dash or jump. *He is depicted together with Cameroon on the Menu Screen and because he is the best known character, he could be seen as the mascot of Head Soccer. *If you change the language to South Korean, he will say "Pewun Tuwaei Shoot!". He is one of a few characters that have their voice changed when you have South Korean selected as your language. The others are Cameroon, Nigeria, USA, Japan and Brazil. * His head structure is /¯). Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Version 1.0 Category:White Characters